


The RomCom Conundrum

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, the Doctor and Jack are watching a romantic comedy movie. Jack makes a bet that benefits them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The RomCom Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

_There's an establishing shot of the outside of a nice French café. Clinking of glasses and silverware can be heard. The camera cuts to quick frames of waiters taking out meals, chefs preparing the food and patrons dining. Finally the camera settles on a long shot of a couple sitting in a corner and zooms in until they can be properly heard._

_"It's not that simple, Addy. I—I have no money to pay for my mother's funeral, let alone this meal." A woman in a simple pink sundress wept._

_The bronze skinned man covered the woman's petite hand. "Don't worry my love. I'll pay for your dear mother's funeral." He gave her a reassuring smile. "And I'll pay for this meal."_

_The woman took out some tissues from her purse and began to dab at her eyes._

"This movie is _boring_ ," Jack exclaimed, sinking further into the sofa.

"No, it's not! It's romantic." Rose beamed, showing all of her teeth. "I like it." 

"The two leads are named—" Jack paused as he looked at the back of the DVD box to check. "Adonis and Venus? How cheesy is that? This doesn't even have anything to do with mythology!"

"Ah, shh!" Rose hit him lightly. "He's about to say he loves her again!"

_"There was a long dramatic pause on the screen as, Venus held her breath, blinking her eyelashes rapidly looking like she was about to cry again at any moment. Adonis cupped her cheek, leaned in. The camera cut to an extreme close-up of his lips pressed against her ear._

_"Te amo."_

Rose sighed dreamily along with the actress in the movie.

"'Ten Ways To Say I Love You'? Half of them aren't even interesting! He's just taken her out to dinner, given her some flowers, and said it in Spanish." Jack threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You know, I bet you five pounds that I can think of ten, no, _twenty_ better ways to say I love you than this film can. You with me on this, Doc?"

"Sure," the Doctor yawned loudly. "Let's take a crack at it. Start with an easy one shall I? I love you." He kissed Rose's cheek and squeezed her hand.

"No fair starting first." Jack cupped her face, "Je t'aime," and kissed her slowly, taking his time to explore her mouth.

The Doctor gently pulled her away from Jack and whispered in her ear, "Miluji tě." He licked tentatively on her ear lobe, and then blew a steady stream of hot air.

Rose's eyes were heavy, her mouth open. She turned to face Jack, wanton.

"I like your rack—" Jack stumbled. "Your _hat_ rack! Hat rack!" He pointed at the Doctor. "Come on, I don't know as many languages as he does!" Jack grinned as he fought off Rose hitting him with a pillow. "Besides, I _do_ like your rack. That is a way of saying I love you."

"It's barbaric," the Doctor flustered. "It's callus, blunt—"

"Excuse me boys," Rose interrupted. "But I think _I've_ just won the bet." She pointed to the TV set, showing Adonis and Venus in the throes of passion. "Unless," she licked her lips. "You two can think of another way…"

Rose squealed as the Doctor hulled her off the couch and over his shoulder while Jack turned off the film and followed them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
